1.01: Begin
Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni: Chapter 1 (This is the world of Sugar Rush 3048, an update and sequel to the original Sugar Rush game. For some reason, the whole world of that game changed the look of our home. If that wasn't bad, 20 racers were added into the game, which I STILL have to figure out. Our world is so popular, that even adults are playing the game.) ???: Oh, come ON!! Can't this get any worse?! (This is one of my friends, Swizzle Marlarkey. But his friends call him "The Swizz" or Swizzle.) ???: Hey Swizz! Guess what? (This is me. I'm Sour Beltsworth, the older Brother of Vanellope Von Schweetz. It's kind of funny AND weird that when the update comes, you're that racer's sibling. It's something that you gonna have to get used to.) Swizzle: What? Sour: I'm gonna win!! And look at this, you're at last place!! See ya at the finish line! Swizzle: Oh, heck no!! Announcer: Super Sweet Seeker! Swizzle: Ok, I am NOT going to be in last place!! (Super Sweet Seeker Incoming!) Swizzle: Yikes!! ???: Whoa!! ???: Jesus! ???: Holy-! (Meanwhile at 1st place) Sour: Yeah, boy!! Huh? (Sour looks at the rear view mirror) Sour: Oh, crap! NO!!! *In slow motion* NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (BOOOM!!!) Sour: *Grunting* Swizzle: Yes!! Sour: NO! Announcer: 1st Place, Swizzle Marlarkey! 2nd Place, Vanellope Von Schweetz! 3rd Place, Taffyta Muttonfudge! Sour: Crap!! Swizzle: Yes!! I wonder who used that weapon? (Earlier) ???: Ooh, new weapon! I wonder what this thing does? *Fires the Super Sweet Seeker* (Now) ???: I guess Rancis used the Super Sweet Seeker at the last minute! Nice job, Rancis!! (The cute girl's name is Marsholla, one of the Piff-Puff Twins. She is very innocent, unlike her sister.) Rancis: Thanks, Marsholla!! Sour: Darn you, Rancis!!! Rancis: Oh, god! (Both Rancis and Sour go into a fight) Rancis: Hey! I NEED that!! Marsholla: PLEASE STOP!!!! (Both Rancis and Sour stop fighting) Rancis: My apologies. Sour: Sorry, Marsholla. ???: Yeah, you better be sorry!! (That grouchy little girl is Mallowna Piff-Puff, the person I HATE the most. She nearly screwed up my school year and pulls terrible pranks to make everyone in Sugar Rush look like idiots!) Sour: Screw you, Mallowna! Mallowna: Go suck a cactus! Marsholla: Please don't start again! Sour: Sure. Whatever, just keep your sister away from me. Mallowna: Sis, keep me away from that person! Otherwise, I'll have to deal with this loser. Sour: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FREAKING POOSER?! Mallowna: YES, I DID! AND I EAT POOSERS FOR BREAKFAST!! Sour: ALRIGHT, THEN FINE!! THIS RACER IS DONE WITH YOUR BULLCRAP! YOU WANT TO EMBARRASS ME SO BAD, COME AND GET ME!!! Mallowna: Oh, it's ON! Sour: *Cracks knuckles* Your move, freak! (Horn blow) ???: DINNER TIME!!! Sour: We'll settle this later! Mallowna: When? Sour: 12:00 P.M. DON'T. BE. LATE. Mallowna: You're. On! ??? and ???: *Clears throat* Sour: Crap! Mallowna: It's the donut police officers, Wynnchel and Duncan! (Those two are donut cops Wynnchel and Duncan. Their main purpose is to make sure that Sugar Rush 3048 doesn't end up as a disaster, as it already happened to it a few weeks ago.) Wynnchel: Remember. Duncan: We're watching you. (Both Sour and Mallowna gulp) Sour: Let's forget about the fight. Mallowna: Yeah, lets. Marsholla: *Giggles* Come on! Vanellope and the others are waiting on us!!! Sour: Yeah. If I don't get there very soon, my sis is gonna be worried about me. ???: Sour Beltsworth. Sour: Yeah? ???: Dinner is ready. Sour: Ok, Sour Bill! I'll be there soon! (That's my best friend, Sour Bill. But for some reason, we both have the same first name, which is kinda awkward. We've been able to hang out whenever we have free time.) Rancis: I'll invite Smokey! Sour: Uh, it's Dean now. Rancis: Oh. (Smokey or Dean is my best friend ever since the day we first met. He lives at a city called Plas Cegas, a city that's on the upper floor of New Console City and a mixture of the original Las Vegas in California and PC Gaming. But for some reason, he's been busy lately and hasn't come to Sugar Rush 3048 at all. I HOPE that today, he shows up.) Sour: Hey guys!! Let's head to the castle!!! *At the castle...* Sour: Hi Vanellope! Vanellope: Big brother! You came! Sour: Yep, just as always. (That is Vanellope Von Schweetz. She the ruler of Sugar Rush 3048 and my younger sister.) Vanellope: Oh, you also brought the Piff-Puff Twins too? Sour: Yeah, since they're part of the game, despite the fact that the older sister is very mean. Vanellope: You mean Mallowna? Sour: Yeah. But right now, let's just eat. *At the dining room...* ???: About time, Sour! ???: Yeah! You're 20 minutes late!! ???: Well, you better eat your food before Mr. Jelloman eats it. ???: Man... (Those 4 racers in order are Vinylica Beatz, Smartiepants, Minty Zaki, and Jelliot Gluzentin.) Sour: Jelliot! If you eat ANY of MY Sour Belts, I will personally go outside, grab a Super Sweet Seeker, and shoot it up on your behind!!! Jelliot: OK, OK!! Jeez, you could've said it nicely! ???: Oh, yeah!! Have I ever tell about the time Skittles went to L4D2? Oh, man! He was so cool, that even Alex the Tank had let him pass by! And when he went to the Passing campaign, he went to the helicopter within 5 mins!! A- Skittles: Fizzabella, is now the best time? Fizzabella: Ok. Sour: Jeez, Skittles. You didn't have to be that mean to her. Skittles: *Groans* Sorry, Fizzabella. Fizzabella: It's okay. It's a habit I need to work on. ???: So far, still no reply from Smokey. Sour: It's Dean, Gloyd. Rancis: Let's just hope that he makes it. *30 minutes Later...* Sour: Man, the food was good!! Vanellope: I don't think I can eat anymore. ???: Well, I can! Sour: Yeah right, Jubileena Bing-Bing. If you eat one more thing, I'm pretty sure that you're gonna puke. Smartiepants: Well, there is a fifty-fifty chance that she will or will not puke. Sour: Enough with the scientific crap!!! It's starting to get on my nerves!! ???: Hey, Sour. Sour: Enough stalking in the shadow, Flosstia Cones? Flosstia: You could say that. But you know, this place is starting to get a little old. Sour: Always saying dirty stuff at Vanellope's castle. *Sour hears distant music in the background* Sour: Vinycila. Vinycila: What? Sour: What are you listening to? Vinycila: "Mind as Judgement" by Faylan. Sour: Where'd you get that song? Vinycila: I got it from Miku Hatsune. Sour: Nice. (NOT.) Sour Bill: Who's ready for desserts? (All racers shouting) Sour Bill: Enjoy your snacks. Sour: Man this place rocks!! Jelliot: Wait a minute. Crumbelina: What is it? Jelliot: The dishes. The spoons. The kitchen antiques. They have a yellow-ish green tone. *Sour, then everyone looks at the kitchen antiques.* Sour: Kinda think of it, they almost have Smokey's skin tone. Fizzabella: Oh, no. Marsholla and Mallowna: What is it? Fizzabella: What if it IS Smokey?! *Cricket Noise* Taffyta: Yeah, you've seen too much horror movies. Harry Bo: But what if she's telling the truth? Sour: Hmm, now that make sense. Candlehead: What? Sour: Smokey's missing for a whole day, Sour Bill's acting weird, and the kitchen antiques have a green-ish tone similar to Smokey's skin. Candlehead: Maybe he couldn't come today. Sour: Or he might be in the kitchen and eating snacks from the fridge. I'll go check it out. I'll call you guys IF I need all of you or one of you. Taffyta: Be careful in there, Sour. Who knows? Maybe it's just Sour Bill washing the dishes. Sour: Ok. *In the kitchen...* Sour: Smokey? Smokey? Where are you? *Sour looks at the main kitchen door then sees Smokey's hair* Sour: Dean Sullivan, are you inside that kitchen? If I find out that you are in that kitchen , then I'm going to glitch teleport you to the scariest game in the whole world and show you the true meaning of left FOR dead. *Sour opens the kitchen door* (But when I looked at the kitchen, it was a horror show. Everywhere in the kitchen was covered in blood, Smokey's blood.) Sour: Oh, for god's sake... (As I watch the blood-covered kitchen, I soon realized that Smokey must either be dead or seriously wounded.) Sour: Smokey, please be ok! (And when I went into the dishwasher, it was the scariest thing of my life...) Sour: Oh, my god. (Smokey. With all of his guts, organs, and limbs amputated in the dishwasher and in the fridge.) *Outside the kitchen...* Taffyta: What's taking Sour so long? Marsholla: Maybe he's still looking for Dean. Mallowna: Or maybe he's just snacking at the fridge. *Sour comes out of the kitchen* Minty Sakura: There you are, Sour! Where were you? Sour: Look into the kitchen. Candlehead: What? Sour: Get to the kitchen, NOW!!! (After I yelled at everyone in the castle (that also means the donut cops), all of us went into the blood-stained kitchen. On first sight, everyone almost died of heart attack because of the horror in the room.) Taffyta: So, this is all of Smokey's blood?? (As for the Piff-Puff Twins, they were left completely speechless.) Marsholla: I, I don't know what to say... Sour: And that's not all. Look inside the dishwasher room. (When we went into the dishwasher room, everyone around me were either scared, crying, or both.) Sweetston: This is some kind of sick joke, right?! Vanellope: That's- Sour Bill: We must bury him. (Then all of a sudden, Smokey gasped for his last few words.) Sour: Smokey?! Smokey: Help me... Sour: What?! Smokey: Help... Sour: HELP YOU?! HELP YOU WITH WHAT?! Smokey: Me... help... (Either scream in horror? Or drop in shock? As Smokey kept telling me to help me, he was starting to die right in front of us. I stood there, questioning myself what to do. But within seconds, Smokey, my best friend, dies due to blood loss.) Sour: SMOKEY!!!!!!!!! Adorabeezle: There goes Smokey... Gloyd: Guys!! Look at the wall!!! (As Gloyd told all of us to look at the wall, there was a message saying "Find the culprit," covered in Dean's blood. I soon realized that cops and the racers, including me, have to get started on who killed him. But the task will won't be an easy one...) NOT THE END Category:Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni Chapters